Dusk
Dusk is one of the eight major cities in the province of the Summerset Isles, situated on the southeasternmost point of the Isle of Summerset. Dusk was originally an isolated tower, hidden in the southern mountains, but it has grown into a fully-fledged city-state. By game *Dusk (Arena) *Dusk (Online) Description Geography Dusk Keep is situated on the southeastern coast of the Isle of Summerset, within a hidden rocky coastline off the road near Sil-Var-Woad. The path that leads to Dusk Keep is filled with shallow water between the main island and an undisclosed island with no discernable landmarks, except for an Abyssal Geyser on the northern end. On the lower end of the path, there is a dirt road that ascends to Dusk Keep. Silver Coral dots the shallow waters and trees extend along the mountain. The Dusk Keep overlooks the southern ocean, towards southern continents such as Pyandonea. Dusk Keep is a typically Altmeri spire, that elevates all the way to the top, with four small towers holding it together. The tower is built on a rock formation in the water. It is connected to the main island by a large bridge, typical in the mainland Summerset cities. Beneath the arches of the bridge is a still lit campfire.Since Dusk city has yet to appear in-game, this description only talks about Dusk Keep, which appears in . This will change once Dusk city is revealed, if ever. Traditions History Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Sunhold in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Sunhold was under the rule of King Saura.Events of Minor events *2E ? – Morian Zenas was among the only members of the Arcane University, to ever enter the Summerset Isles, mainly on the island of Artaeum, but a brief stop in transit at the city-state of Dusk. Morian Zenas was a teacher in Transliminal Studies, and visited planes of Oblivion such as Apocrypha and Moonshadow.Crafting Motif 1: High Elf Style Gallery Dusk (Arena).png|Dusk circa 3E 399. Battlereeve of Dusk.png|Battlereeve of Dusk in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Dusk's team was known as the Executioners.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * (cut from the game) ** * Notes es:Ocaso pl:Dusk Category:Cities in Summerset Isles Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations